Diary Of A Broken Scythe
by Oreanne
Summary: She doesn't try to hide the disgust she feels for everyone around her. But with him it's different. She is, after all his meister. (Originally made by Amonix, rewritten by Oreanne.)


I got permission to do my own version of the story, Diary of Soul Eater ~ Living with a girl meister. from it's original writer Amonix since she is no longer continuing it. Mine will be a bit differen't and I may not be able to update everyday, so just be patient with me. :)

**I do not under any circumstances own Soul Eater, anime or manga.**

Please enjoy this story.

_We all have our inner Demons ~_

Glenn Beck

Diary Of **A Broken Scythe.**

With a jumbled up stomach and sweaty palms, me and my best friend Tsubaki entered the double doors that led to the DWA cafeteria. Tsubaki seemed to sway with nervousness, smoothing down her dress and fluffing her hair. "I look good, right Soul Eater? I want them to be impressed." She blushed, looking down and biting her lip.

_What's with girl's biting their lips?_

"You look awesome, don't worry about it. Your meister will be so lucky." I grinned, showing off my jagged teeth. Tsubaki smiled widely, showing off her own small fangs that looked sharper than knives. "Yours will be lucky too."

The cafeteria looked rather fancy. The tables had golden sheets on them, a bouqet of roses sitting in the middle of each one. The floors were polished and sparkling from the light of the giant chandeliers above.

After training for three years and finally making it to the senior class, I was allowed to meet my meister for the first time. I remember the agonizing training sessions, the haunting thoughts of _will I ever make it_? And now here I am, me and Tsu walking into our ceremony. Finally being able to go out in the field. Finally not being useless.

After taking our seats, next to Felix Ell and Jason Denise, we waited anxiously for Weapon Spirit to enter. Tsubaki bounced up in down, trying her best to behave but also not being able to hold in all her energy. Even though I was calling her an idiot in my head, my leg seemed to bounce quickly as well.

Weapon Spirit entered after a while and the air in the room was intense.

"Death Weapon Acadamey seniors. Welcome!" He smiled, straightening his papers on the podium.

"For years you all have trained, some quicker than others, and some slower than others. You may notice all of your classmates aren't here today, and that's becase all of you have passed the required training to advance and meet your masters."

There were a few cheers in the room, and Spirit waited patiently for them to finish. "Us weapons, we protect our masters with our lives. We make sure they don't have to worry, and in return they wield us and make us stronger. Your master will be with you, forever and always. And eventually you will die together, because that is the way weapon and meister relationships work." Spirit smiled.

"But I'm sad to say that many of you won't meet your destined partner today. They could be anywhere, but just know that you will find them one day."

Tsubaki looked at me, and I could tell she was panicking. What if we didn't meet our meisters? What if we were to be useless again for another year?

"Today, we will be bringing in the seniors of Nevada Death Meister Acadamy. Now we will welcome their principle, Lord Death!" He left the podium clapping as Lord Death entered.

As the applause died down, Lord Death began to speak.

"Uh, Hello! My meister's are very excited to meet you. Let's welcome them." He smiled, skipping off the stage happily. Weapon Spirit blinked at him, before shrugging.

The doors to the cafeteria opened again, meisters with both nervous and excited looks filling into the room. "Weapons, please get up from your seats and go communicate with the meisters. When you find the one for you, you'll know." Spirit smiled.

Everyone hurridly rose from their seats and rushed to the group of meisters.

Tsubaki took a deep breath, grabing my hand and smiling at me. "Good luck Soul Eater." She squeezed my hand before disappearing into the crowd.

_What do I do? Just walk around?_ My feet moved me into the crowd. I looked at all the faces of the smiling meisters, and wondered what mine would be like.

"Eey, watch it!"

Suddenly my head was pounding and my heart hurt. Sweat slowly trickled down my forehead. _The hell is this?_

Looking up at the girl, she looked at me with question in her eyes. "How enchanting," She whispered, touching her chest, right over her heart.

Slowly, she came towards me and squat down so that we were both knealing on the floor. I brush one of her silky blonde curls behind her ear. "Who are-"

"Miss Maka!"

She jump slightly, raising a brow as she turn around. I wanted her attention back on me.

"Rachel... Daniel." She said, her voice quiet as she scratched her head.

"Please don't run off on your own like that." The woman, Rachel, looked relieved as she pulled Maka in a hug. Daniel looked even more relieved to see her. "How..."

"How dare you touch me?" Maka growled out suddenly, pushing away the woman forcefully and backing away. "I don't want your filthy hands touching me." She glared at them, flipping her hair back and sighing. "He's the one."

"I'm the what?" I asked, raising a brow. The girl turned to me quickly, shock clearly written on her face.

"You don't know? I'm your meister, silly." She smiled at me, cupping my cheek. "Can you not feel it?"

* * *

I held her hand tightly as we walk up the steps of the cafeteria stage and up to Lord Death. He smiled down at us.

"Oh Soul, you've gotten a rather interesting meister." Spirit said as he stared at Maka. She looked at him as if he were trash, or gum on the bottom of her shoe. She didn't even try to hide the disgust she felt for everyone around her.

"Do you, Miss Maka Albarn take Soul Eater as your weapon for eternity, to give your whole being to this weapon, and to do anything, including shed blood to protect him?" Lord Death asked her.

She grip my hand tightly. "I do." She smirk. Lord Death cuts her hand.

"Do you, Mr. Soul Eater take Maka Albarn as your meister for eternity, to give your whole being to this meister, and to do anythhing, including shed blood to protect her?" Lord Death asked me.

Without hesitating, "I do." Lord Death cuts my hand.

"Then I now pronounce you meister and weapon. You may join hands."

_Burning._

"Ah!" I clutch my hand tightly, tears forming in my eyes. "It's burning!"

Maka bites her lip. "Sorry?"

"Sorry? What is this?" I growled out. Everyone stairs at us, worry and pity written on their faces.

"It's the demon blood. The burning should wear off soon, Soul. Just bare with it for now." Lord Death smiles brightly at us.

Eyes wide, "Demon blood?"

* * *

**Oreanne**


End file.
